Abrelatas Humano
by GuajolotA
Summary: Series de One-Shots y Drabbles Random. Declaraciones Express, siempre es buen momento, mientras se tenga prisa.
1. Dolor

**[Titulo: Dolor]**

**[Genero: General/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Edward]**

**[Nota: una amiga estaba casi llorando cuando leyó el fic en sucio, y cuando lo acabo me vio con una cara de "wey, te pasaste"]**

**Dolor**

Giro, apoyándose en su lado izquierdo, y poniendo una mueca de dolor, odiaba las noches como esa. Edward giro de nuevo quedando así boca arriba, pero regreso a la posición anterior a causa del dolor que sentía, casi abrazando sus rosillas, emitió un quejido mientras se sentía culpable. Si, culpable, porque sabía que este sufrimiento era 100% culpa suya, y que jamás podría culpar a alguien mas.

-"_Esto debe darme una lección"_-pensó Edward cuando el dolor se intensifico-"_Es la manera en la que me lo reprochan."_

Si, Edward no debía comer tantas galletitas


	2. Salud Mental

**[Titulo: Salud Mental]**

**[Genero: Drama/Angst]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Alphonse, menciones de Edward, y Winry]**

**[Nota: ¿Por qué solo puedo escribir drama en FMA? En fin, gracias al estúpido de mi ex-maestro de ciencias de la salud, sin saberlo, ayudo en este fic, asi que gracias…aunque aun no olvido la amonestación por patear a mi "compañerito" grrr…]**

-Deberias cuidarte mas Edward, para que puedas estar sano-le regaño Winry al mayor de los Elric dentro del cuarto de hospital, Alphonse los escuchaba desde afuera. Sano, esa palabra se podía definir como el estado de no enfermedad, mientras que Enfermedad, curiosamente, Alphonse sabia que se podía definir como el estado de no salud, Al sonrió por esto…noto que no podía sonreír.

-Nah, me curo rápido-Alphonse oyó a su hermano decirle a Winry-ademas si estoy sano.

Alphonse sabía que no, Edward había pescado un resfriado y necesitaba descansar, en cambio el se encontraba bien, no se podía enfermar, no podía tampoco estar sano.

No tenía un cuerpo que enfermar.

"Asi que no puedo estar enfermo" pensó Alphonse "…Aunque el 'yo' esta formado por tres partes" siguió pensando , en un concepto que conocía bien, que había aprendido desde pequeño con su madre "El 'yo' está formado por el cuerpo, cual me falta, el alma, cual no puedo comprobar si existe, y la mente…"

"Sé que si tengo mente"

"Sé que yo SI tengo mente"

-En verdad no sé por qué te empeñas tanto en negarlo, Ed. Siempre que te veo jamás estas sano.

"Sano. Sano, para estar sano completamente es necesario que tanto el cuerpo como el alma y la mente no estén enfermos, y se encuentren en óptimas condiciones. ¿Cómo puedo estar sano de cuerpo si no tengo?... ¿Cómo puedo estar sano de alma si no si existe?"

Solo quedaba su mente

Eso era tranquilizante para Alphonse, sabía que él no estaba loco "eso creo"

¿Y si lo estaba? ¿Y si sí estaba loco y no lo sabía? ¿Y si ya hace tiempo que había cedido a la locura? No, no podía ser. El tenía que estar seguro, tenía que confiar en que aun mantenía su salud mental…

No tenía nada más a que aferrarse.


	3. Plan Planificado Planeadamente

**[Titulo: Plan Planeado Planificadamente]**

**[Genero: Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Roy Mustang]**

**[Nota: Jeje, basado en una historia real]**

**Plan Planeado Planificadamente**

Roy Mustang era un grandioso estratega, sus seguidores lo adoraban por ello, por eso y por su plan de las falditas, pero sobre todo por sus estrategias. Esto le ayudaba en cientos de cosas, siendo un buen estratega, podía socializar bien, subir escalones bien, conocer gente bien…

Hasta coquetear

Pero eso a veces era una maldición

Todo en exceso es malo ¿recuerdan? Y el exceso de coqueteos de Mustang era MUY malo.

Estaba en un restaurante, comiendo con una pelirroja preciosa; ojos verdes, cintura de avispa, sonrisa coqueta…todo un logro

-Eres muy bella

-Oh gracias, Sr Mustang pero…

-por favor-pidió el Alquimista tomando a la mano de la pelirroja, besándola-dime Roy

-¡Oh Roy!-esta rio fuertemente, y fue justo en ese momento, en ese momento justo, en esa injusticia del momento y otros derivados, que Roy Mustang se vio en problemas

Por la puerta entraba otra chica, otra chica con la que supuestamente tenía una relación.

El problema es que también tenía una relación con la pelirroja, y ella, la chica que acababa de entrar, una morena hermosa, se acercaba a ellos.

Así que Roy necesitaba un plan, un buen plan, un gran plan, algo, lo que sea.

-¡Roy! ¡Hola!

-Mucho gusto

-Oh mucho gusto

-¿Roy?

Y antes de darse cuenta, sus brazos estaba cruzados sus manos estiradas y sus labios decían

-Mi novia, mi amiga

-Hay mucho gusto

**Paw paw paw pawker face paw paw pawker face (paw paw paw)**

**Soy Chiken Gaga…¿a que dijo?**


	4. Negro Quemado

**[Titulo: Negro Quemado]**

**[Genero: Humor/General]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Edward, Alphonse, Winry, el hijo no nombrado]**

**[Nota: Seeh, como que hare mas de estos, sep.]**

**Negro Quemado**

_Cuenta la leyenda que hace algunos años nacieron unos hermanos tan buenos, pero tan buenos con la alquimia, que lograron vencer al ejercito, unir almas a armaduras, usar la alquimia sin círculos de transmutación, ver la verdad, salvar al mundo, he incluso obligarse a si mismos a crecer._

_Por supuesto todo esto es una leyenda._

_Pero las leyendas siempre vienen de algún lado._

-Entonces papa, ¿renunciaste a la alquimia para siempre?

-Así es, hijo mío, sabía que la alquimia era lo único que podía traerme a tu tío de vuelta-respondía un maduro Edward Elric. Su pequeño hijo, no mayor de 7 años, lo miro a los ojos y pregunto

-¿Yo debería dejarla?-Edward rio, y sonrió con una sonrisa tan convincente, que los vendedores de dentífrico envidiaran por generaciones, y dijo;

-No hijo mío, algún día, serás un gran alquimista, mejor que yo, no renuncies a ello.-El hijo sonrió con confianza y se dispuso a alejarse de su sensual padre, pero este lo detuvo y le dio un último consejo;

-Solo…hagas lo que hagas…aléjate de la estufa.

Ahora, esta frase para un niño de 7 años no tiene gran significado, el creería que se refería a no molestar a su madre mientras cocina, pero en verdad era algo mucho más profundo.

* * *

Edward y Alphonse se preparaban para su viaje en busca de el 'algo' que no concias pero les devolvería sus cuerpos.

Alphonse se apoyo casualmente en la estufa mientras Edward marcaba en un mapa el rumbo que seguirían.

-Mira, y si tomamos el tren aquí, nos ahorramos el dinero de todo un día.-Entre platica y señalamientos Alphonse prendió la estufa; no se preocupen por él, el no se poda quemar, pero en unos segundos Edward noto el extraño olor a quemado.

-Huele a la comida de mama-dijo este cerrando los ojos para hundirse más en el familiar y no muy delicioso aroma.

15 minutos más tarde Winry llego preocupada al ver las llamaradas que cubrían la linda casita.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios sucedió?

-Hemos decidido quemar la casa

-Así no tendremos a donde volver-explicaron los hermanos, y Winry sintió ganas de llorar, abrazarlos y decirles algo cursi como 'el hogar esta donde está el corazón' pero no lo hizo, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y cambio el tema.

_Hay una leyenda que habla de dos hermanos, tan interesados en su búsqueda, que quemaron su hogar para no tener a donde volver, siendo este un acto heroico._

_Por supuesto es una leyenda; lo del acto heroico, lo de los mocosos quemando su casa, si que si paso._

_Babosos._

**¿Algún día podre escribir algo largo para este fandom?**


	5. MisterCard

**[Titulo: MisterCard]**

**[Genero: Parody/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Mención de EdxWinry, nada mas.]**

**[Nota: Se que faltan muchos personajes, pero no se me ocurrían más, aunque acepto sugerencias para hacer una parte dos.]**

**MisterCard**

Gabardina roja: 60$

Liga de cabello: set de 5 a 3$

Que te hayan metido a la secadora: no tiene precio.

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Limpia metales para una armadura 50$

Comida para fingir existencia: 15$

No saber si tus recuerdos son reales o no: no tiene precio

Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard…claro, si es que existes

* * *

Herramientas: $270

Overol de mecánico: $60

Que tu novio te diga piropos geeks: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Extinguidor: $350

Guantes especiales y a la medida: $780 el par

Un futuro con minifaldas: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Arma: $200

Comida para perro: $60

Darte cuenta que al pervertido que ayudas es en realidad solo un pervertido: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Cicatricure: $200

Pomada de concha Nácar: $350

Tinte para el pelo: $60

Que nada de eso funcione: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprara para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Comida: $280

Trajes de seda: $490

Ser poseído por pecado Y VENCERLO: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Pasaje del tren: $70

Casa (Quemada): $0 por culpa de tus hijos

Las quejas constantes de las almas dentro de tu cuerpo, no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Leotardito: $120

Tinte de cabello: $60, pero puedes cambiarlo de gratis

Ser confundido con una mujer hasta por tu padre: no tiene precio

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard

* * *

Bark, bark: $bark

Bark: $Bark

Bark bark bark: bark bark

Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar para todo lo demás existe MisterCard…y eres un perro

**Deséenme suerte (deséenmela a través de reviews…jeje)**


	6. Peleas Justas

**[Titulo: Peleas Justas]**

**[Genero: Humor/General]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Mustang y Edward… y Hawkeye]**

**[Nota: El mejor 'come back' que he escuchado… ever]**

**Peleas Justas**

Hawkeye detestaba admitirlo; pero había días en los que ella extrañaba la guerra…

Dios, como la extrañaba.

Y no, no era por que en verdad amara dispararle a Homúnculos como todos decían, pero era por que cuando no había guerra… no había _esos_ problemas

-¡Pero me debes dinero!

-Dijiste que no te pagaran, que te gustaba ayudar

-¡Eso es a la gente del pueblo! ¡NO al papanatas que me envió o sea tu! ¡Necesito el dinero!-grito de nuevo Edward-No creas que el boleto de tren me sale tan barato...

-¡No es mi problema! Te ofreciste a ayudar

-¡Una vez que ya estaba allí! ¡Maldito manipular del demonio!

-¿Podrías hablar más fuerte? No te escucho desde ahí abajo-pidió Mustang con sorna al alguna vez aun más bajito ex-alquimista

-¡Ghaaaaa! ¡Te matare!-grito Edward y Hawkeye escucho varias cosas caerse y un vidrio ser roto.

…otra vez…

-Ay Edward… ¿En verdad creías que podías ganarme? Por favor-rio fuertemente el pelinegro-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

Hubo un incomodo momento de silencio Mustang volvió a hablar, intentado aguantarse la risa.

-¡Ay! ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ha de ser imposible para ti encontrar a alguien tan bajito-a lo que el rubio contesto, dejando toda su rabia contenida ser liberada

-¡¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu estatura intelectual!

**Debería estar haciendo mi trabajo de clase…**


	7. Declaraciones Express

**[Titulo: Declaraciones Express]**

**[Genero: Humor/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes:]**

**[Nota: He de admitir que si un hombre se me declara como Edward lo hizo (o asi de ñoño/cursi/geek) no habría forma de decirle que no… ¿Cómo me podría aburrir con alguien asi?]**

**Declaraciones Express**

Edward, como buen alquimista que siempre había sido, sabía que toda acción tenía una reacción, era un concepto bastante simple.

Acción. Reacción.

¿Ven? Simple.

Así que sabiendo esto, Edward prefería ser muy precavido antes de intentar algo—no quería tener que volver a buscar el cuerpo de su hermano, para ser honestos—pero jamás espero que algo tan simple como ir a un chequeo y ajuste de su pierna a el taller de los Rockbell sería tan significativo como termino siendo.

Esa noche Edward caminaba sólo, Alphonse no lo había acompañado ya que estaba muy ocupado terminando de planear su viaje al Este, y Ed no quería interrumpirlo. La noche era hermosa, tranquila y pacífica, algo a lo que Edward no estaba completamente acostumbrado, y disfrutaba enormemente.

Y luego apareció el… el borracho.

-Hola amiguito-dijo el alegre y oloroso levantador de tarros

-Buenas noches-dijo cortante Edward, intentando ignorar al borracho

-Y dime-comenzó el borracho, abrazando a Edward con un brazo, por lo que el ex-alquimista casi cayó al suelo-¿de dónde vienes?

-Ahh, pues de la casa de… de… _de mi chica_-dijo Ed, poniéndose rojo, no era ni verdad, ni mentira ¿pero cómo lo sabría un borracho?

-Aaaah-exclamo el borracho, que separándose de Ed le pregunto-dime ¿la quieres?-la seriedad de el hombre se veía ridícula con su cara de borracho total, pero aun así, Edward contesto honestamente

-Pues… si

-¡No, no, no! Es o 'si' o 'no' ¿la quieres?

-¡Si, si la quiero!-dijo Ed, entre nervioso y asustado del regordete hombre.

-Bien, bien, eso es bueno… y dime, con toda honestidad ¿la ves para casarte?

-Pues supongo que si

-¡No, no, no, que no! ¿Sí o No la ves para casarte?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!

-Aaaah, y bien, dime-el borracho miro al horizonte, casi soñadoramente-visualizándote, viéndote a fututo ¿en cuántos años crees que te cases?

-Unos… ¿5, tal vez 6 años?-el ebrio miro a Edward seriamente, y luego alzo la cara al cielo, riendo estrepitosamente

-¡¿6 años? ¡JA! ¿Crees que una mujer te va a esperar 6 años? ¡Jajaja! Primero va y se encuentra algo mejor.

Y por eso; Edward se le declaro a Winry antes de subir al tren.


End file.
